Typically, CMOS image sensors have a pixel array with information from each pixel in a row of the pixel array being read out in parallel. This requires each pixel in a column of the pixel array to be connected to a common column bus. Each row is selected in turn and the pixel information read out on each column bus. As image sensor resolution increases, pixel array size increases accordingly, requiring that a single pixel drive an increasingly large column bus.